


Di strani regali lupeschi

by RomanceInBlack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, Funny, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInBlack/pseuds/RomanceInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è il compagno di Derek, e lui, in quanto lupo, sente l'esigenza di fargli dei regali, solo che non sempre sono graditi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di strani regali lupeschi

Declaimers: I personaggi di Teen Wolf non mi appartengono, ma appartengono ai rispettivi autori.

 

Scritta di getto e non riletta

 

Era un po' che pensavo a questa scemenza, e infine eccola qui. Mi ripeto, è veramente, una scemenza.

 

 

 

 

Che i licantropi avessero strane abitudini e che, avolte, l'istinto animale superava quello umano e razionale, Stiles, l'aveva capito da parecchio, ma ogni tanto, qualcosa riusciva ancora a stupirlo.

Era un periodo tranquillo a Beacon Hills, Scott e Kira amoreggiavano tranquillamente fra i banchi di scuola, Lidya tiranneggiava come sempre su tutti, lo Sceriffo non aveva strani casi fra le mani, Peter si faceva gli affari suoi senza disturbare nessuno, Deaton faceva solo il veterinario e ogni tanto passava del tempo ad istruire Stiles sul sovrannaturale, insomma, tutto tranquillo, anche troppo.

La vecchia casa degli Hale, quella nel bosco, per intenderci, era stata ristrutturata da Derek che aveva deciso, sarebbe diventata quartier generale del branco, e perchè no, ritrovo sicuro nelle notti di luna piena. Così all'interno del bosco, lasciava liberi i licantropi di lasciarsi andare tranquillamente senza fare troppi danni.

Stiles era sempre invitato a tutte le riunioni, ritrovi e quant'altro di licantropesco.

Quindi, parecchio preparato alle stranezze dei suoi amici pelosi, e anche del suo ragazzo figo e peloso, perchè si, lui e Derek erano ormai una coppia, con litigate e riappacificazioni all'ordine del giorno, un ringhio qua, un “sourwolf” là, ma tutto nella norma, se non fosse che una mattina, dopo una bellissima notte di luna piena, passata nella casa nel bosco, non si ritrovò a ruzzolare fuori dall'uscio, inciampando in un... Cervo!!!

“Oh my God! Ma che ci fa qui un cervo!!! Derek, che cavolo hai combinato?!”

Perchè sì, davanti alla porta d'ingresso, faceva bella mostra di sé, il cadavere di un cervo maschio, con tanto di un Derek in forma di lupo, seduto di fianco tutto scodinzolante e felice.

Per poco a Stiles non venne una sincope, era sicuro che non sarebbe sopravvissuto fino a 25 anni continuando così.

“E' un regalo.” Si giustificò Derek, tornato alla sua forma nudamente umana.

“Cosa? Un regalo! Ma chi cavolo regala cervi morti?! E' il papà di Bambi, hai ucciso il papà di Bambi!!! Probabilmente hanno usato le sue fantastiche corna come ispirazione per il trono di Thranduil ( **1)!**!! E adesso è sulla mia veranda...Morto!!! Ohmmioddio!!! Derek!!!”

“E' un regalo, cosa c'e' di strano? Ti ho già portato altre cose!” Sbottò Derek entrando in casa per vestirsi.

“Si, ok, ma qualche serpentello, dei topi, un paio di poiane, e queste le posso anche cucinare, e poi il bosco ne è pieno, ma il papà di Bambi, no! Come ti è saltato in mente?”

“Ma sei il mio compagno, il mio lupo vuole farti dei regali. Come parte debole della coppia...”

Derek non finì la frase che si trovò il manico di una scopa sotto il mento.

“Comincia a stare attento a quello che mangi, potresti ritrovarti con dello strozzalupo nello stomaco... Amore mio!”

“No, no, mi sto spiegando male... Non sei un licantropo, quindi a priori, il mio lupo ti vede come compagno da difendere, corteggiare, nutrire, coccolare, quindi, ora che il periodo è tranquillo, mi sento in dovere di dedicarmi di più a te, e per il mio lupo, questo significa anche incrementare caccia e regali, da qui, il cervo.”

La discussione andò avanti per un po' e il tutto finì con Stiles che prendeva a scopate un Derek uggiulante in lupo-version, urlandogli cose del tipo “Cervicida, Lupo cattivo, parte debole della coppia?! Vedrai...”

Nei giorni successivi Stiles, insieme a Deaton, sistemarono quello che rimaneva del cervo, visto che ormai non potevano di certo salvarlo, decisero di utilizzarne tutte le parti. Corna ed ossa erano ottimi da utilizzare per pozioni e lozioni, la carne venne messa via da mangiare un po' per volta e la pelle venne tenuta da Stiles.

Per un paio di mesi, non ci furono pensierini insoliti da parte del lupo.

Fino alla mattina che Derek non gli porto, tutto scodinzolante, un cerbiatto di pochi mesi... Pandemonio...

Il rultato di ciò fu che Derek venne costretto a passare le notti di luna piena in casa a fare da cuscino peloso per Stiles, o, se avesse preferito, legato alla catena in giardino, dove era anche comparsa una cuccia con scritto “Sourwolf”,a cui tirava sguardi carichi di disprezzo.

Il loro nuovo animale domestico era un cerbiatto (ebbene si, grazie al tempestivo intervento di Deaton, si salvò), che non mancava di lanciare strane occhiate piene di disapprovazione e sorrisetti eloquenti verso Derek, ogni volta che veniva coccolato da Stiles. Ovvio che Stiles lo prendeva in giro, sostenendo che i cervi non possono lanciare occhiate di disapprovazione ne tanto meno, sorrisetti eloquenti, a dire, il tuo umano preferisce me, guarda come mi coccola, wah ah ah ah ah.

Comunque, Derek odiava quel cerbiatto, di questo era sicuro... e anche dei sorrisetti che gli lanciava!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-1- Thranduil, personaggio de “Lo Hobbit”, re degli elfi e padre di Legolas.

 


End file.
